Playing With Po
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: After weeks of hard training. Shifu gave Po and the Five a week off. Now a happy Tigress can play with her panda. Pure Fluff please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Playing With Po

Tigress stood in the training hall, dodging wooden dummies. This was the fifth week, of intense training Shifu, had given them. Ever since they defeated Shen, Shifu wanted them to train a bit harder to keep their skills sharp. The only good thing about this was Tigress was now dating Po. When she thought she lost him in Gongmen City, she told him that day she had feelings for him. Po more than happily returned them and they soon were dating. Yet, they didn't have much time for doing the things they enjoyed.

Since they trained so much, Tigress didn't have time to chase Po around the palace. It was her favorite game, chasing him and when she caught him, she would tickle him, causing him to break into fits of laughter. Or attack him with kisses and resulting in them cuddling for a bit. She missed playing those games, and worst of all Po wasn't being Po. During training he hardly cracked any jokes, or smiled that much. He smiled but it was a small one. His explanation was he was tired from training.

Finally Shifu gave them all a gift, a week off of training. "Oh good, I can go visit my parents," said Viper.

"I can go to that art show in the next village," said Crane.

"Mantis and I wanted to go see a Kung Fu Tournament two villages away," said Monkey.

"I am taking this time to meditate in the mountains for a bit," said Shifu.

"Po, do you have any plans?" asked Tigress.

"Uh no, Dad went to visit my uncle he won't be back for about four days," said Po. "I think I will just stay here, in case of bandits, what about you Ti?" he asked. Tigress hid her smile; she and Po were the only two that would be in the palace, alone.

"Yeah I will stay here too," said Tigress. A small plan was forming in her head and she couldn't wait for tomorrow. Soon the next day Tigress waited patiently for the others to leave.

"Goodbye guys, I will be back in five days," said Viper.

"I will be back in four," said Crane.

"We will be back in six," said Monkey and Mantis.

"And I shall return when the week is up, take care Po, and Master Tigress," said Shifu.

"Have fun guys," said Po, waving. Then he headed into the kitchen unaware that Tigress grew a mischievous smile.

"Time to play," she said slyly. Po was in the kitchen doing dishes, thinking of ways to relax.

"Maybe Tigress, would like to play checkers, we haven't played in a while. I could make her favorite kind of tofu for lunch," he said. Just then he heard a purr and saw Tigress on all fours smirking at him. "Ti, what are you doing?" Po asked.

"I want to play," Tigress said inching closer to him.

"Uh, play what?" Po asked growing nervous.

"My favorite game," Tigress purred. Po's eyes widened for he knew what game Tigress was talking about.

"No Ti, not now I have to finish these dishes and then I," he protested but Tigress cut him off.

"Better run dumpling or this chase will be very short," she said arching her back, like she was ready to pounce on him. Po dropped the cup he held and ran for it. "I am going to get you, Po," Tigress called and chased after him. Po ran down the hallway trying to hide from Tigress. He never understood why she liked this game but he was not going to be tickled again.

"Got to hide, got to hide," Po said stopping for a moment in the hall, trying to find a place to hide. Just as he was about to run again, something knocked him down. Tigress sat on his back smiling triumphantly.

"Hello dumpling, looks like I caught you," she purred in his ear. She gently sent kisses down his neck.

"Tigress, please don't" Po begged, knowing what she planned to do.

"But I want to hear you laugh and see your cute smile again. Sorry Po, but this is for your own good," said Tigress, grinning evilly. She flipped Po on his back and used her tail to hold up his arms above his head. Then wiggled her fingers at him, Po struggled to get free but it was no use. Soon Tigress dug into his arm pits.

"Ahhh, stttop, Tiahgress," Po laughed, trying to wiggled free.

"Oh but Po, you look so cute, I don't want to stop," said Tigress, laughing at the sight before her. Po's fur felt good between her fingers, as she tickled him, slowly moving down to his belly.

"No not the belly!" Po cried but laughed harder. Tigress poked at his sides, and traced circles around Po's belly button. The poor panda squirmed and his laughs echoed down the hallways. Then Tigress pulled out some spare ribbons that Viper left and tied his arms together and tied his arms around his belly. "What are you going to do?" Po asked squirming.

"I wanted to make sure, you can't get away. In the past, just as I was having fun, you would run and I would chase you. This time I am keeping you in one spot so I can have all the fun I want," Tigress said evilly. Then wrapped one arm around Po's legs, securing them and produced a feather Crane dropped a while back. "I remember how ticklish your feet were, I wonder if they still are?" Tigress asked.

"Please not my feet!" begged Po. Tigress just smiled and stroked the center of his foot with the feather.

"Ahh, ha,ha, stop..pant…Tigress," Po squirmed. Tears were now streaming down his face.

"Tickle, tickle Po," Tigress cooed pulling his toes apart and tickling them. The feather traced every inch of Po's feet, nowhere was safe. Soon Tigress stopped and crawled back on Po, who was breathing heavily. "I missed your laugh but I missed this more," she said. Then kissed him deeply on the lips, his eyes closed and deepened it. Tigress untied him and soon felt his arms around her. Her lips sent kisses down his neck line as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Well, kitten did you have enough fun?" asked Po.

"For the moment, now I want to cuddle you," she said. She dug her head into his chest, her tail wrapping around her legs.

"Okay Tigress, we can stay here for a bit," Po said. He held her till it was lunch time.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry the story was short but it was a short idea. Please review and until next time.


End file.
